


A Riff on Rifftrax

by themcelroysubiquitousdeborah



Category: US Comedians RPF
Genre: Backstage, M/M, PWP, San Francisco Sketchfest, blowjob, do people still say pwp?, rifftrax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themcelroysubiquitousdeborah/pseuds/themcelroysubiquitousdeborah
Summary: I am trash! Let's all just acknowledge that and get it out in the open! I watched the Rifftrax Night of the Shorts from San Francisco Sketchfest 2016 and then I was a terrible person. Enjoy! Also yes, I am indeed very invested in Paul F. Tompkin's open collars and hints of chest hair.





	A Riff on Rifftrax

Paul F. Tompkins waited anxiously in the wings. He had planned to turn immediately around and catch John Hodgman after he came down the startlingly dangerous steps and made his way backstage. He thought John was leaving the stage at the same time as him as the Rifftrax show ended, not realizing John had been doing a bit about the organ pit. He wanted to catch John’s attention and discreetly pull him away from the crowd, and this bit had seriously thrown him off. He was afraid this waiting would be obvious, but he still wanted to wait for John. He Wanted John. Finally, after what seemed like hours, John found his way backstage. Paul immediately grabbed his hand and gave him a good tug, pulling him off-balance. He slumped, startled, against Paul. Paul grinned widely, and gave him another tug, pulling him this time between the teaser and the house curtain. Due to the odd setup of this stage, the space between the curtains was muffled, dark, and, most importantly, private. 

John caught on quickly and recovered his footing enough to keep his balance as he found Paul’s lips on his. Paul grinned at the feeling of John’s mustache tickling his upper lip and almost immediately deepened the kiss, bumping teeth and tongues in a way that was eager, endearingly clumsy, and incredibly arousing. Intense desire flickered up his spine, licking through his nerves and settling in his cock as John’s hands roved around his body. Paul’s cock sprang into life as one of John’s hands slid down to his ass and the other twined in his hair. Paul broke the kiss to gasp out his arousal.

“Oh God,” he breathed as John’s mouth moved to his neck, kissing and licking a hot trail of desire to his collar. Paul’s hands went to John’s hair, tangling and pulling, desperate for more contact. Before he knew it, his tie was untied and loose and his collar was open. John’s mouth was traveling farther down his neck, mustache tickling and brushing the hair he had exposed. Paul felt more desperate as his hands struggled to grab any part of John he could access. He found a blazer and pulled, working the jacket off, fairly growling in the process. John’s mouth came back up to his, kissing desperately. Paul moaned into John as John fumbled with the button and zipper of Paul’s pants. He lost all breath as John brushed against his erection in his efforts and felt himself involuntarily thrust into the contact, which didn’t help the pants-removal process.

He couldn’t help but feel like a horny teenager, but he also couldn’t stop the wave of relief as John finally managed to pull his pants down to his knees, taking his boxers with them all in one desperate tug. Paul found himself almost shaking with need as his cock was exposed to the open air. He opened his mouth to beg for contact, but before he could speak, a warm hand wrapped around his erection and a low moan escaped instead. He thrust into John’s hand, seeking more contact. He couldn’t believe how turned on he was and how much he needed John. John seemed to sense the strength of his desire, and dropped to his knees, quickly taking Paul into his mouth. 

Paul had to jam a fist in his mouth to keep from shouting out loud as John’s tongue began to work its way up and down the length of his erection. He knew he couldn’t take this exquisite torture for long. John’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock and Paul’s knees buckled slightly. He twined his fingers in John’s hair for support, not forcing John’s head, but clinging so that his knees wouldn’t go out before he could cum. 

Paul looked down at John in the dim light. His hair, pulled between Paul’s fingers, was a mess. His glasses were crooked, clear plastic frames slipped down his nose. A vein bulged in his forehead from his efforts, and he had a look of intense concentration in his eyes. Paul watched, mesmerized, as John’s head began to bob up and down on his cock. He knew he was close as he watched his cock thrust in and out of John’s mouth and he gripped his hair, trying not to force his head. The slight tug on his hair caused John to moan and the vibrations set off Paul’s orgasm. This time he couldn’t stop the shouted groan of pleasure as what felt like molten lava poured out of his cock into John’s waiting mouth.

John happily swallowed down every drop and continued to suck and lick to be sure Paul was thoroughly sated. Paul began to laugh as his cock twitched in John’s mouth, and, as he continued to laugh and grin uncontrollably, John stood, steadying himself on Paul’s shoulder. They kissed, some of the desperation gone, but all the affection remaining. Paul pulled his pants and underwear back on, grinning and kissing John again. 

“Let’s get to your hotel room immediately,” he said, leaning in for another kiss. “I owe you one. Or two. Or more,” he finished, kissing him yet again. John hurriedly shrugged on his blazer, and leaned in to kiss Paul again, a kiss full of longing and promise. They stumbled out from behind the teaser, kissing yet again, no longer caring about privacy. After all, Paul at least had clothes on at this point. He took John’s hand and pulled him, this time out of the curtain and toward the door. They had a lot of pleasant evening ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, if you made it this far and you noticed any typos or other writing weirdness, let me know. I absolutely definitely just threw this up with no beta because I was too embarrassed to ask any of my friends to read it for me.


End file.
